Finally Home
by Blue Eyes White Wolfess
Summary: 6 years ago, Marik's girlfriend fled from Domino, promising to return. Now, she's back and she's brought her daughter with her...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Marik Ishtar, I'm 20 years old today, though I don't feel like celebrating. What's the point? It's just a reminder that the love of my life has been gone for six years.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the only thing I have left of her.

It's a note, wrinkled and torn from many unfolding and refolding and yellowed from age. I open it once more, though I have memorized it's contents.

_My beloved Marik,_

_Words cannot describe how much I care for you, and it is because I care for you is why I am leaving. Please do not think it is because of you I am leaving, I need not burden you with problems that aren't your own. _

_Do not look for me, as Someday soon, I will come home._

_Forever yours,_

_~Annastasia_

I shut my eyes, willing the tears back.

Standing, I gathered my coat, and headed into the snowy Domino streets.

* * *

><p>Marik watched the scattered feeding frenzy known as Christmas shopping with humorous interest as seemingly all of Domino city had forgotten to the shopping.<p>

A young girl, curled up in a ball caught his eye. Not seeing any adults around her and worrying for her safety, Marik approached her, bending down to bring her to eye level.

Her platinum blonde waves fell messily down past her shoulders, her bangs pulled back by a maroon bow. She was wearing a maroon dress with a white sweater jacket, white leggings and black mary-janes.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" He asked.

The girl snapped her head up, tears in her aquamarine eyes. "I can't find my Mommy."

"Why don't we try and find her? She couldn't have gone very far."

Taking the girl by the hand, the pair set off to find the missing mother.

* * *

><p>"What is your name?" Marik asked, trying to start a conversation to cheer the girl up.<p>

She started to answer when her eyes widened."Mommy!"

The girl embraced a tall brunette, presumably her mother.

"Kessandra Arianna Jonee, don't you ever scare me like that again." The mother mumbled into her daughter's hair.

Marik turned to leave when Kessandra spoke. "Mommy, This nice man helped me find you!"

When the mother looked up at him, the color drained from her face.

"Marik..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is chapter one, from Annie's perspective. Thanks to Ataahua for the review and to MarikLover222 for the favorite. I may be changing this story to my other account and re-doing the first chapter to make it a bit longer, tell me what you'd like in a review!**_

_**Blue Eyes White Wolfess/ BeautifullyBroken9297**_

* * *

><p>(Annie's POV)<p>

My name is Sierra Jonee, better known as Annie. Today is the six-year anniversary of the day I left my one and only, Marik. I have regretted my decision for every waking moment since I walked out that door.

Kesi was sitting on the living room floor, drawing a picture happily. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. I smiled sadly, she looked a lot like her father, long blonde curls, with just a hint of chocolate at the roots, and lightly sun-kissed skin.

I sighed, lowering my eyes to the floor. I'd never told Kesi a thing about her father, trying to delay the inevitable questions I knew would come in later years.

I thought about the last picture that had been taken of the two of us, we'd been standing on the beach, his arm slung around my shoulders, both of us smiling carelessly. An unnoticeable bulge had formed in my stomach, I had been early into my pregnancy.

My eyes fluttered shut. Raising our daughter alone had been tough on me, but Kesi and I turned out alright.

A tug on my shirt pulled me from my troubled thoughts.

"Mommy! Look at my drawing!" Kesi smiled happily, showing her drawing.

It was three stick-figures holding hands, Kesi pointed to the smallest ones. "That's me and you! And that's Daddy!" She exclaimed, pointing to the largest.

I smiled weakly, but it broke my heart; I could never supply the one thing she so desperately wanted.

A father.

* * *

><p>I don't quite know what possessed me to go to the mall that day, but I wanted an escape from our home. One minute I was looking at an adorable Christmas dress for Kesi and the next I was all but running through the store, panic staining my features.<p>

I looked everywhere for the tiny blonde, calling out her name as I raced up and down the isles. I was fearful that my baby had been kidnapped, or was lost in the monstrous department store.

I finally heard the voice I'd been longing to hear call out to me.

Kesi was holding the hand of a man in a leather jacket, but I was too preoccupied to notice him.

"Kessandra Arianna Jonee, don't ever scare me like that again." I all but sobbed into her hair.

"Mommy, it's okay! This nice man helped me find you!" Kesi giggled happily.

I brought my eyes up to the man in thanks, but I paled.

Standing before me was the very man that had haunted my life for six years.

"Marik."

* * *

><p>(Regular POV)<p>

The two seemed to stare at each other wordlessly for several moments, open-mouthed.

Annie looked at him, turning to go, taking Kesi's hand.

"Annie, please, wait." Marik pleaded.

She looked at him, aquamarine meeting amethyst.

Marik stepped forward, hugging Annie close. "I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered softly.

Annie hid her face in his neck, taking in his scent.

Kesi watched the spectacle curiously. "Mommy? Who's this?" She asked.

Marik glanced at Kesi, noticing how much she looked like…. No, that couldn't be right, certainly Annie wouldn't keep something like this away from him.

_Would she?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holy carp! Was not expecting so many reviews!_**

**_Well, I read back through what I've already written and realized a major flaw in my storyline. I need to adjust Marik's age, otherwise Kesi is too old to be his daughter. ^-^'''' My bad. _**

**_Once again, thanks to everyone! Now, time for responses!_**

_**Ataahua: Yeah, the review button weird-ed the hell out of me. X3 I like getting right to the point of things, and I have been trying to increase my descriptions, thanks for pointing that out.**_

_**The Duelist's Heiress: You shall get more! LOL. I'm going to be at the comp all day tomorrow, so I may have a extra chapter for y'all!**_

* * *

><p>Annie bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. "Kesi, this is Marik, a friend of mine." She toyed with a lock of her chocolate hair, eyes darting around nervously.<p>

Marik studied her reactions, raising a platinum brow. "Just a friend?" His tone seemed to be a cross of anger and hurt, he had been more than just a friend to her and they both knew it.

The Egyptian looked between her and Kesi, wondering what his love was trying to hide.

Kesi looked at the two of them curiously, her wide eyes flicking between her parents. Her mother seemed to be scared of something, the slight panic was visible in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I think I have some explaining to do." Annie stated softly, taking a seat on a plush, midnight blue couch, Marik seated across from her in a white armchair. She toyed with her locket, eyes glued to the floor.<p>

Marik snorted. "You think?" The blonde snapped sarcastically.

Annie sighed. "It's quite the long story, I'm afraid." She murmured, her eyes slipping shut as her mind flooded with memories.

_~Flashback~_

_Her stomach rolled uncomfortably for the third time that day. The 19-year-old shut her aqua eyes, willing the nausea that seemed to be threatening to upturn her stomach once again to calm. She'd been ill all week for some reason._

_When Annie glanced over at her calendar, her fears worsened. She was two weeks late... She paled in realization, at the same time, her stomach tried to give up it's contents. She raced to the bathroom in a panic, barely making it to the toilet in time._

_/_

_She paced the bathroom nervously, this was turning out to be the longest 15 minutes of her life._

_When the test beeped, she glanced over at it._

_Two pink lines._

_She was pregnant._

* * *

><p>A father...<p>

He, Marik Ishtar, was a father.

The thought both terrified and warmed him.

It all made sense now. She'd become withdrawn after they had made love, but he had blamed it on drama in her personal life.

"But... why keep something like this from me, Annie?" Marik asked, looking much like a kicked puppy. Why would she keep something as wonderful and as important as their baby away from him.

He paused. Their baby... The thought warmed him. They had a child together! A beautiful baby girl.. well, granted, she wasn't a baby now, but still.

Annie shut her eyes, she'd dreaded this question. "I didn't want to hold you back... you didn't want kids back then..."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought you'd never want to see me again. So I left... I stayed with Chance until Kesi was born."

Marik looked at her. "Annie, I didn't want kids because I was afraid of being a father. I didn't want to become the monster that my father was."

Well, that and the fact that he was only a teenager when Kesi was conceived, though he kept that thought to himself.

He got up from the chair he was in, sitting beside her. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Annie pressed her face into his chest, murmuring 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. How could she have thought keeping Kesi from Marik was a good idea! She mentally berated herself.

Marik rested his chin on her head, holding her close. He was happy have her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annnnnd... That's a wrap! <strong>_

_**Anywho, to clear up any confusion, here are the ages of our characters.**_

_**Marik: 24 **_

_**Annie: 26**_

_**Kesi: 6**_

_**Kailah (Who I have STILL not managed to introduce...): 28**_

_**Anywho, you know what to do!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, my pretties. I want to inform all of you that this story is being moved to my other account, BeautifullyBroken9297. It is being rewritten, to be longer and of much better quality. Please take this off your alerts/Favorites at once. There will be a link to my other account on my profile. Please be patient with me as I reconstruct the story so it feels less rushed. If anyone would like to be my Beta or co-author, PLEASE PM my OTHER account ASAP!**_

_**Best regards, **_

_**Blue Eyes White Wolfess/ BeautifullyBroken9297.**_


End file.
